Search for the Music Inside
by Alicat the Fangirl
Summary: Anika Yuuma is the daughter of a big music producer,growing up she gained weight but never stopped her from singing.However,her mother's opinion on her weight made her depressed, now she is heading to Sweet Amoris to live with her Aunt to find herself and gain her confidence back.Will she finally focus on her music or will love find her? Summary is REALLY Bad,full one inside.


**Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting anything on Monster Girl, I've been having writers block on that one because of the next scene I am working on. I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing by writing other ideas that have been bubbling in my head for a while :)**

 **Here is the FULL summary of the story:**

 **Anika Yuuma is the daughter of a big music producer and as time passed she gained significant amount of weight due to stress and bullying. Her father is supportive of her not matter what she looks like, However, her mother made it so that she lost confidence in herself because of her weight, and made her believe her father would never produce her. She goes to her aunt's home to find herself and gain confidence. By the time summer finishes, Her weight is gone thanks to the stress-free environment but her confidence still isn't good. Now she is starting her new life in Sweet Amoris High for the next two years before going back home to show everyone her new self. Who will she meet? Will she find love, or will she just focus on her music?**

 **Rating is T for now, later I am feeling like this story might go the towards M but not sure yet. I'll update if it does.**

 **Also, I wanted to mention that I changed my name from Naika Redwood** **to Alicat the Fangirl :) ENJOY**

* * *

There are many types of families. There are the ones that show their love in many ways like working in perfect harmony or by playing tricks on each other. Then there are the ones that only care about appearances and either never speak to each other or share affection behind close doors, or abuse another member of their 'family' to get what they want or make themselves feel better. Of course, you also have the families that are a combination of both, one half cares about another while the other only care about being the best and showboating themselves. Its never easy to tell what category your friend's or relatives' fall into, and that's especially true for families that are in the spotlight. Like the Yuumas.

Bastian Yuuma built his music production business from the ground up, with his beautiful wife Lucinda Yuuma by his side supporting him. They're only daughter, Anika, was born when his empire was at it's peak, and it only kept on growing. He built a school on the musical arts that educated potential singers, composers, and players when he saw his little girl's potential in the music business at a young age. On the outside, they were perfect and who would argue? However, no one would guess that one member was not who they had led on to believe to be.

"Anika, why must you embarrass your father like this?" The light blue haired woman sighed as she glared at the girl.

"Mother…I…" The girl with similar hair tried to answer but was harshly cut off by her mother's glare.

"This is getting out of control, have you been sneaking snacks? You gained 10 pounds." The older woman looked at her daughter in disgust, she had to figure out a way to fix this.

"No, I swear." Anika wept as she sat on her bed, her mother pacing in front of her. The bed heavily collapsed under her weight, and this only made the teenager more depressed.

"I need to set up some more appointments." Lucinda sighed, leaving the room with her phone in her hand and slammed the door without another word.

Just before Anika could let out her tears, her own phone rang with her favorite ringtone that alerted her who was the caller. With excitement, she quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Annie! How is my favorite niece?" The voice on the other end shouted out.

"Auntie," she laughed, "I'm your only niece and I'm okay, I guess." She answered, crossing her legs as she laid back on her mountain of pillows. "I gained another 10."

"Oh, baby." Her aunt said sadly, "I bet you still have my brother's handsome features." She tried to encourage but knew she didn't succeed when she heard an 'eh', "Have you thought about my suggestion?"

"I have and I want to go, I just haven't told dad my decision."

"Well, talk to him, and I'll start working on your transfer. I really being away from that woman will help your confidence." Anika laughed at her aunt's tone, she knew her mother wasn't her aunt's favorite person. She doesn't even know what her father sees in her, but then again, her mother really is a natural actress.

"Okay, I will. Thank you."

"Of course, I can't wait 'till you get here!" Her aunt exclaimed, "Sweet Amoris is amazing, small but quaint. I know you'll love it. Perfect place for inspiration and to rediscover yourself." Anika smiled at her aunt's enthusiasm and was genuinely looking forward to the change.

After a few more hours of talking about random interests and the, hopefully, new transition in the future, the two hanged up when midnight approached. Anika got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see both her father and mother in her, mostly her father which was something she was glad for. She had his piercing grey eyes, pale skin, curly hair, and beauty marks, three small dots, under her left eyes. The only thing she could see that was her mother's was her hair color and possibly her lips. However, beyond that it was impossible to tell who she took after with the rounded features added with her weight.

She sadly looked in her reflection as she thought about when all this started. She remembered it clearly, she was 10 and it was her first day her father's school opened. She passed the entrance exams without her father's connections and influence, it made her proud and confident in her ability. However, the students in her grade didn't think so, they shunned her and constantly bullied her throughout the first year. That was when she started to stress eat, it got worse when her mother noticed and began to show her true colors. It got worse from there, not matter what she did the weight kept on gaining.

Then _she_ came to the school when she was a 14. A girl transferred to the music school and instantly became her personal tormentor. For the past two years, her high school was her hell and her home was her sanctuary whenever her mother wasn't around. Thankfully her weight didn't effect her voice too much, she still had her talent for singing and composing. In the charts, she was still in the top ten, but among her peers she was nothing despite her talent.

Throughout the years, her aunt became her rock when she couldn't talk to her father about her feelings and there was no way she could tell her mother. Without her, Anika knew she would have fallen to a dark road. She was just finishing up her sophomore year when her aunt called her with a suggestion for the last two years of high school before completing the music program's final year.

"Come live with me."

At first, Anika didn't know how to react, she was excited and was ready to say yes. The only thing that held her back was her father, how would he react? She knew that agreeing to her aunt's crazy suggestion would put his plan for Anika through a loop. He structured his music academy in a way that by the time someone graduates they would have a clear understanding where they stood as a performer.

If a student was lucky enough to enter at an early age, they would attend the academy's lessons as an after school program up until high school. From there, all lessons, music and general, would come through the academy. This prepared them so that after graduating the high school curriculum portion, they could focus their energy on a final performance that would attract all music producers from far and wide, including Bastian himself. That final year would either make or break them as a music artist. Though, Bastian added a new addition to his program when he realized that sometimes by the time high school came in, his school didn't attract all the talented students. So he made the final performance year available to all high schools as long as they passed harsh auditions by him and his team.

Anika would want nothing more than to attend all her years at her father's school, but she knew she wouldn't make it. The past year was especially harsh on her since now the teachers were ignoring her and not training her like they should. Even if she spends two years away, she had more than enough training and knew she would pass the audition if the time away improve her confidence like she hopes it will.

The gentle push on her leg brought Anika out of her thoughts and she looked down to see her pet wolf, who she had since he was a pup, brushing against her leg. She smiled and sat on the ground to pet him. His fur was black as night with a white tuff on his forehead that covered his left brown eye and slight scar, while his other eye was a piercing blue.

"Hey Virbius," She cooed as she scuffed his fur vigorously and he fell into her lap in content. She giggled and continued her actions as she thought about a way to talk to her father. "What do you think boy? Sweet Amoris sounds like a good place to start over?" She asked him.

He replied with a purr and she smiled at her companion, he was also another reason why she survived the past years. She found him by the woods they lived by and he was abandoned by his pack. She knew it was because he was the runt of the litter and ever since then she took care of him.

She sighed and gently pried him off of her to start getting ready to turn in for the night. Her mother had her go through a 'new sure way to lose her weight' process that she found every night. Not one to disobey her mother, Anika began to get dress in a tight bodysuit that left her just enough room to breath and move. Virbius growled at the garment but stayed in his position on the ground, watching his master get into bed in the hideous thing. Usually he would lay right next to her as her cuddle wolf, but the bodysuit prevents that since it practically suffocated her.

"Night Vir." Anika yawned, receiving a huff from the wolf, and turned off the light for the night.

~MCL~

The next morning, Anika took a shower first thing to rid herself of the sweat she accumulated during the night. When she was done, she headed down to the dinning room for breakfast with Virbius. It wasn't too long after she started that she could hear her parents chatting down the hall. She straightened her posture in her chair and nudged the wolf with her foot so he could do the same.

"Morning dad, mother." She greeted when they came into view.

"Morning, Annie." Bastian smiled and kissed her forehead before sitting.

"Morning, did you take your pills?" Lucinda asked, passing her and going straight to her seat.

"Yes, ma'am." Anika sighed and pushed her food around, the room was filled with a comfortable silence and she put her fork down with a clank, "Father, I wanted to talk to you about something." She began.

"Of course, what is it?" Bastian looked up from his own meal, and his wife's attention was also caught.

"Well, as you know the past two years have been kind of hard." She paused, trying to find the right words. "Before summer started, Auntie called and suggested an idea for me to do."

"Really?" Bastian laughed, "Agatha always had an act in solving problems. I know you're very self-conscious about your weight, but you do know you're always beautiful right?" He said the last part seriously, taking his daughter's hand. "No matter what, it's always what is on the inside that counts."

Anika swallowed, giving her mother a side look, "I know, but I really want to do this. I'm not very confident and I think doing this will help me gain it."

"Alright, what is it? What do you want to do?"

The girl took a deep breath, "I want to spend my last two years of high school with Auntie in Sweet Amoris." She leaned back a bit to gauge their reactions and knew from her mother's face, it was not good.

However, before the woman could say anything, "I agree." Was heard from the male, causing both females to turn their heads towards him, "I was actually going to suggest something similar, though Italy was more my idea." He chuckled to himself.

"But, Bastian." Lucinda interjected, "How will we monitor her weight loss process?"

"That will be something Anika needs to decide on her own." He answered to his wife before turning to Anika, "I know being at the academy pressured you to lose your weight when you started to gain. I'm sorry about that, it was never my attention to force you to be someone you weren't comfortable to be."

"I want to be a singer." Anika said determined, "I know that when I gain my confidence, I'll pass your audition and attend the final performance year."

Bastian smiled, "That's the Yuuma determination right there." He turned to his wife and chuckled, "Relax Lucinda, you can't baby her forever. She needs to grow."

Lucinda forced a smiled, "I know, she's just my little girl." She turned to Anika, giving her a look that promised death, but Anika pretended she didn't notice as she drank her juice. "When are you thinking about moving?"

Before she could answer, one of the butlers on the side stepped forward, "Sir, Lady Agatha is on hold. Do you wish to talk to her?"

Bastian let out a full laugh, "Always with the perfect timing, yes, and put her on speaker."

The man nodded and soon another servant brought in a device used for speaker calls. "Hello? Bassie! I swear I feel like I'm calling to talk to the president every time I call." A loud voice sounded from the device.

"Of course, I have to get back at you somehow for all the years of pranks." Bastian laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways I need to ask you something."

"Does this have anything to do with Anika's impending move to Sweet Amoris?"

"Oh! She told you, good it makes this much easier. I'm filling out her paper work for her school transfer and it's asking me all this complicated stuff." Anika smiled as she could practically hear the pout in her aunt's voice.

"Let me handle all that, and I think it would also be best for Anika to just send her down there with my credit card to buy anything she needs." Bastian said, as he leaned back in his chair, thinking out loud.

"Really?" Anika exclaimed, shocked to hear the information from her father.

"Then when is the earliest she can fly down?" Agatha laughed, "I want to get this new adventure started already."

Bastian looked at his daughter and smiled as he watched emotions he hadn't seen in forever flash through her face, "It's still early in the day, she'll be there by this afternoon."

* * *

 **How did you like it?**

 **Show me some love and let me know!**

 **Lol, anyways, sorry again for not posting any new chaps on Monster Girl I'll start writing when I get the chance. Also, I am doing a one-shot prequel to Can't Sleep since someone suggested it and the idea popped into my head (Actually they suggested a sequel but an idea for a prequel came out as I began to write lol)**

 **Have fun! And Fangirl on!**


End file.
